gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Worick Arcangelo
Worick Arcangelo '(ワーリック・アーカーンジェロー ''Wārikku Ākānjerō), is one of the main protagonists of GANGSTA. He is a prominent normal within Ergastulum who works with Nicolas Brown as hired guns in their group called Benriya. Appearance Worick is a light-skinned man with long blonde hair which is set in a ponytail, a very thin moustache and a thin amount of hair on his chin. He also has blue eyes but wears a black eyepatch over his left eye which was burned out when he was younger. He has a thin amount of body hair and a tribal tattoo on his back, just underneath his neck. He is usually seen wearing a black suit with a white shirt. Personality Worick is an easygoing and cheerful person who gives away smiles like confetti at a parade. He is kind-hearted to a fault and is extremely protective of people he cares for, though despite his friendly attitude he seems to keep most people at an arm's length when it comes to his personal issues. While he has a fairly laid-back attitude, he takes things seriously when it's important and gets the job he's required to do done. Worick does tend to tease people a lot, and has a naturally mischievous attitude. Despite his cheerful exterior and laid back demeanour, Worick seems to have a somewhat nihilistic view on society as a whole, a view that he hides behind humour and a good-natured personality. While his alignment isn't a façade entirely, he does admit to hating both Twilights as well as non-Twilights, though quickly covers it up as a joke. Background Worick, formerly Wallace Arcangelo, was the second son and the sole survivor of the wealthy Arcangelo Family. Worick was an illegitimate child, a fact his father used as an excuse for the constant abuse he heaped on him. If not for the violence of his life, Worick would have led a relatively sheltered existence surrounded by servants, a private tutor and a succession of bodyguards ending with Nicolas. Worick initially disliked Nic both for his silence and for his "uselessness", but he later apologised and the two became friends. He taught Nic to read and write and the two learned sign language together. Worick ultimately paid off Nic's father in order to save him from his abusive situation, but Nic reacted with shock at being abandoned. After recovering, he offered to kill Worick's family. Though Worick's answer was not conclusively shown, Nic does eventually snap and do just that. Worick seems to carry some guilt from this event. Now on his own, Worick took a job as a gigolo, initially at the Corsica-run brothel "Pussy". At some point he and Nicolas started Benriya, though he still took gigolo jobs on the side as a freelancer. He later saved Alex and took her in to work with Benriya. She became their secretary and he enjoys flirting shamelessly with her. Plot Relationships Nicolas Brown: Worick has a very conflicted opinion of Nicolas Brown, his lifelong partner and best friend. On one side, they have a very close relationship, exemplified by how they frequently joke around together and tease each other. He is very protective of Nicolas, and won't hesitate to show aggression to anyone that badmouths his friend. He also is the one to make sure Nicolas doesn't overdose on his necessary Celebre medication, and often has to restrain Nic and order him to stop when he does overdose. On the other hand, he hasn't forgotten that Nic killed his family, despite him not having much affection for them in the first place. He had insisted back then when Nic was about to commit suicide after murdering Worick's family, that Nic would have to live, and when Nic died, he'd die full of painful memories. Alex Benedetto: Alex is on good terms with Worick and appears much more closer to him than with Nicolas. Despite Worick's lackadaisical and flirtatious nature with her, upon first meeting her Worick was quite taken to her and was the one to seem hesitant on killing her along with Barry's crew even though he was ordered to. He also, like with Nic, is very protective of her, as he's taken it upon himself to moniter her if she ever suffers hallucinatons from withdrawl of the TB pills. Worick acts like something of an older brother to Alex because he feels like Ergastulum is no place for someone like her and wants her to leave very soon, but until then, she's welcome to stay with Benriya until the time comes. Nina: Nina is a regular visitor to Benriya and Worick often treats her in a fatherly manner, with the occasional exception of telling her things such as his line of work, which Alex deems innapropriate. It is hinted at that Nina may have a slight crush on Worick, by the way she often gets flustered around him and his "clients". Abilities Worick possesses an incredible memory, something which Dr. Theo likens to something similar to hyperthymesia. He also seems to be quite skilled in using a gun despite most likely having skewed depth perception due to being half blind. Gallery Quotes *''"Aww, man, This is awkward. How can I kill a lady?"'' *(Worick talking about the Tagged) ''"But when the owner takes it off and hold it the meaning slightly changes. It's not used as identifying someone, but more like... A warning. Like: '''Beware of the dog."'' *''" Im sorry, but Barry won't ever be coming back"'' *''"Thats just great Nic, you stole my thunder!"'' *''"She said,"thank you" for the handkerchief"'' *''"Give up pretty please..."'' *(Worick talking about Alex.) "This is also the kind of loot the Benriya collects." *''"If ya ever open your ugly trap in front of me again... I swear I'll make you one more hole, right in your fuckin' crotch. Got that? ...Mr. Whore."'' Trivia *His favoured brand of cigarettes is Pall Mall, the same kind he's smoked since he was thirteen. *He and Nic have matching tattoos on their upper backs. *Seems to have a habit of picking up strays. *Has a collection of different eye patches.Chapter 28 *His weapon of choice is a handgun. References Category:Characters Category:Benriya Category:Normal Category:Male